My Gifts
by PokeDigi
Summary: Sapphire is celebrating her 16th birthday. Too bad she's leaving Hoenn for four years, so Ruby decideds to give her a few gifts. FRANTICSHIPPING hint of OldRival, Special and MangaQuest (Title change)


**Hello :D so now I have two devices that I am now writing in. My Ipod and my new blackberry (which I am trying to get used too so sorry for any misspelled words). Anyway enough chit chat here is a Franticshipping one shot! I'm sorry if some other characters feel like OC's WARNING: BAD SENTENCE STRUCTURE AND MISSPELLED WORDS MAY OCCUR! Also I do not own pokemon if I did pksp would have been the anime instead of the boy who is forever 10. _.**

* * *

'_Entry 6: 10/19/2013 Love hurts. It makes you do some crazy things so you can protect the person you love the most. I have been doing this deed for the past 5 years now and it hurts my heart everyday. What have I been doing you ask? Well I have been pretending to forget about an incident that happened at Mirage Island. You see, I ran into my childhood love. We had a bet, and we saved the Hoenn region together. Unfortunately I had to act like I forgot about how we confessed to each other because I didn't want to taint her crystal heart again. Well that's all I can say for now, I'm really tired and tomorrow is her birthday so I have to get up early... I still don't know what to get her though. -Stay fabulous, Ruby'_

The boy sighed as he closed his journal he wondered why he even decided to write in the brown leather book. 'Maybe I just want to show dad that I'm grateful for the gift.' But in reality he hated it he wondered why his dad would give him this piece of garbage for a birthday present, it was bad enough his dad resented him because he did not like to battle and stayed away from his family for most of his life, but he couldn't blame him after all he was the one who set Raquaza (did I spell that right?) free. His fault. It was his fault his pokemon were badly injured, his fault that his mom almost had a heart attack when he came home with his face coated in blood, his fault that his dad was not allowed to take the gym leader test, his fault that he scared her. It was all his fault. 'Stop it,' Ruby thought. 'Its not the time to think like this.' He looked at the clock on his desk '9:30, normally I would be working in my designs right now but tomorrow is Sapph's birthday and I'm so tired' he yawned, set down his pen and turned off the lights in his room, then hopped on to his bed.

* * *

Sapphire looked at the moon that was shining out in her secret base. She sighed, 'I wonder if he remembers.' She continued to put items in her bag. She planned on telling Ruby tomorrow that she was leaving for the Sinnoh region to battle the gym leaders, then Unova, Johto, and Kanto. It was going to be a 4 year journey. How would Ruby react to this? More importantly will he miss her? Her PokeGear was buzzing. Sapphire picked it up and answered. "Hello,"

"Hey Sapphy! I see you are getting use that new PokeGear I got you. Anyway I just want to wish you a happy birthday!And I apologize that we couldn't make it to the party." said a familar voice.

"Thank you Senior Blue, but the party is tomorrow and so is my birthday," Sapphire answered.

"It is? Goddamn it Red! You got it wrong again!" She heard her senior yell. "Sorry!"A faint voice answered. Sapphire shook her head. 'Should I tell them?' She asked herself. "Oh, by the way." Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you going to tell Ruby yet?"

"T-t-tell 'em what?" How did she know about my 4 year trip?

"Oh, you know...confess your love for Ruby?!" The Kanto girl screamed in her ear.

"W-w-wh-what?!" 'At least she didn't find out about the trip.' She thought to herself.

"OMG! You do like him don't you? I knew it! Franticshipping is on their way!" Then there were static and a bunch of yelling of: 'Give me that,' 'Yellow help me!' 'Red stop her.' And 'Pesky woman,' heard from the other side. Finally the yelling stopped.

"Sorry Sapphire don't listen to that Pesky woman,"

"Its alright Senior Green," the Hoeen girl replied. "... Hey Senior Green I need a favor for something."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm gonna go on a journey and I'm going by the Kanto region."

"Alright,"

"So I was wondering if there was a place where I can stay at."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow,"

"WHAT?!" Sapphire covered her ears. "How can you leave tomorrow? Its your birthday! Your suppose to confess to Ruby! How then can Franticshipping be real?!"

"Blue, let's think about this carefully and not rush into conclusions." Said a timid voice. 'Wait am I on speaker phone?' Sapphire wondered.

"I agree with Yellow on this."

"Of course you do! You always agree with your girlfriend." Blue said. Even though Sapphire wasn't in the same room as her Seniors she could tell that Senior Yellow, and Senior Red were both blushing.

"Ya, I'm gonna go on a four-year journey."

"FOUR YEARS!?" And through out the whole night Sapphire was being scolded by her Senior for messing up her shipping.

* * *

Ruby woke up at 5:30 AM. He quickly took a shower, and change into his clothes. This took him an hour to do. Normally it would take him 3 hours or so to complete this task. But it didn't matter today, he got on his sewing machine and began to get to work. By 8:20 he was finished with all his preparations and he rushed out of the house. When he reached his destination (Prof Birch lab) he was breathing hard, and sweating (which he was silently complaining to himself). He knocked on the door. "Oh, good morning Ruby I assume your here to see Sapphire?" The sixteen year old nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to give her gift early." The ruby-eyed boy answered.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you she's not here she is in her cave-" Ruby ran off before Prof Birch could finish his sentence. "Packing for her trip."

"Hey Sapph!" Ruby yelled running up to their cave. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" But he froze when he saw a bunch of clothes and bags, scattered all over the floor. He dropped his neatly wrapped colorful present. The sound of the impact caught Sapphire's attention. She turned around and saw Ruby.

"Oh hey Ruby." Sapphire greeted him. Ruby picked up his present and gave it to Sapphire.

"Happy birthday Sapph," she hesitated to take his present. Ruby already knew something was up because usually Sapphire would just rip the wrapping paper apart without wasting a second. But now she was taking her time, carefully unwrapping the present.

"Hey are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, why are yer askin' Ruby?" She had bangs under eyes and her blue sapphire eyes were now bloodshot red.

"Whoa! What happened to you? Were you too busy swinging on vines like a cave girl all night?" She gave the Hoeen boy a death glare (which wasn't as effective because she was so tired).

"Ha, ha very funny Girly Boy. Senior Blue kept me up all night." She answered.

"Why? And why is there so many clothes and bags on the floor?!" Ruby exclaimed waving his hands towards the mess. "I just clean this yesterday!".

"Oh, um about that... I'm leavin' on a journey." Ruby stopped waving his arms and turned to his childhood friend (crush) , ruby-eyes wide open.

"Your leaving?"

"Yup,"

"For how long?"

"4 years,"

"When are you going?"

"Today, after the party." The two stood there in silence not knowing what to say or do next. Sapphire was looking around trying to avoid her favorite pair of ruby-red eyes. Ruby was doing the same, but he was looking down at his feet trying to while scratching the back of his head.

"...well don't just stand there, open up the gift." Rips echoed through their secret base. A new set of clothes was resting in Sapphire's hands. It had the similar shirt and short style as her last two outfit (sewn by Ruby), the shirt was ruby-red and sapphire-blue the black shorts still remain the same. "

"Thanks Ruby!" Sapphire exclaimed while jumping up and down. Ruby smiled at his childhood love, smirked at her childish attitude. With that smile on her face she looked like that little, carefree girly-girl he once knew. Reality splashed over his mind.

'Stop fooling around.' A voice said in his head. 'She's leaving today and your just standing there, looking like a baboon! Ask her what she wants to do before the party!'

'Who are you? And how dare you call me a baboon!'

'I'm you. Jeez if I only knew that I was this stupid...'

'Shut up! Why are you here anyways?'

'Correction"Why am I here?" And what else do I think I'm here? To help myself get together with Wild Girl!' Ruby groaned (in the inside of course).

'Why? Exactly is it this part of me that's helping?'

'I said the same thing too, now listen up! I may seem like the perfect person to be a "boyfriend"-'

'Hey! What is that suppose to mean?'

'JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!' There was a moment of silence. 'Thank you, now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. You-sorry, I am a hopeless romantic who has no idea what the F*ck he's doing! So I want... Me to spend the whole day with Sapphire, then write about the truth in that stupid brown book of ..ours (he said awkwardly) and give it to her before she leaves.'

'And I should do this because...?'

'Its a 4 year journey, and you know how strong Sapphire is she could easily get a boy if you don't m-'

'Ok, ok I get it,'

'Good now go get her... Sissy.'

'Hey!'

"Hey Ruby!" Ruby snapped out of his weird mental, long (and weird) conversation to himself to see the Hoeen girl waving her hands infront of her eyes. "Are ya ok? You've been standin' right there fer the past 5 minutes." Sapphire stated. She had changed into her new outfit that Ruby had made just for her, and did she look cute in it or what? Ruby could see the curves of her b-

'Pervert,' the "love doctor" (the one he just had a conversation with)part of him said interrupting his thought. Ruby blushed. "I s-see you like the outfit Sapph!" Ruby exclaimed. The brunette nodded.

"Yup! Thanks again by the way!"

"Hey Sapph?"

"Yea?"

"What'd you want to do today? I mean it is your last day in Hoeen, and its your birthday too. So I'll do anything you want today." Sapphire's ears perked up.

"Anything?"

"... Yes anything." Sapphire grabbed his hand and dragged him out of their cave. "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"Going to the carnival! After all you'll do anything I say right?" The sapphire-eyed girl winked at him. Ruby just sighed and allowed the wildchild to drag him against his will (ok maybe not against his will since he said he'd do anything she says, but you get the idea) to the carnival that just arrived in town. After they paid for their admission fee and their "All day" passes, which allowed them to ride any type of rides there were available in the carnival Sapphire jumped up and down like a little kid, before she grabbed Ruby's arm and the two 16 year-old teens were going around the park.

"Hey! Sapph slow down I'm getting dust on my shirt." Ruby said while he stopped running and was dusting off his clothes. The said girl just sighed then turned to her companion.

"Listen, another thing that you have to do for me is to not complain about your look for the whole entire day." 'Ok, I guess I can do that not that it will stop me from cleaning my outfit.' As if Sapphire read Ruby's thoughts she added: "And by the way your not allowed to fix your outfit either." The ex-Johto boy's eyes widen.

"But-,"

"No BUTS you did agree into doing anything I say, am I right?" Ruby cursed under his breath.

"Fine I guess,"

"Good now let's go." For the whole day the two teens ran around the park for whole day going on rides, playing mini games, buying snacks and souvenirs. Ruby looked at his PokeGear to check the time, 5:00 PM. He didn't really wanna leave the carnival with Sapphire, even though he was sweaty and out of breath it was the best day of his life. He let out an upsetting sigh and tapped his partner on the shoulder who's face was lost in a batch of cotton candy.

"Hey Sapph,"

"Mwat?"

"I hate to say it, but we need to go if we want to make it to your party." Sapphire took one last (gigantic) bite off the pink fluffy candy and nodded in disappointment.

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

Ruby finished putting on his black tie, which was lose as it hung around his neck. It was almost time for Sapphire's 16th birthday party which means that it was almost time for her to leave Hoeen for a good four years. They teenage boy sighed as he put one his hat and sat down on his chair, looking around the room.

'Hey,' a familiar voice came to his mind. A groan was heard in the room, it was obvious that the gym leader's son did not want to have a mental conversation with himself again.

'What?'

'Aren't I forgetting something?' Ruby looked around the room, surely he wouldn't forget something at this moment, he did everything he need to prepare for the party what could he have possibly forgotten? 'The book!' His inner voice scolded. 'The book you dumb sh*t!'

"The book!" Ruby opened his drawer and started to look for the brown leather book. "Where is it?! I'm pretty sure I place it next to Mimi's scrapbook..."

* * *

Sapphire sighed once again. She didn't really need to prepare for the party (in her perspective anyway), she needed to get ready for her journey. She had just finished packing her clothes and was now stocking up her supplies such as;food, PKD, and berries for her pokemon. It was now 6:30 the party was starting in half an hour, her ferry for Unova was leaving at 10. The girl stretched her arms and let out a (loud," un-ladylike"as Ruby would call it.)Yawn. She took out her pokeballs and let her pokemon out. "You guys can go runnin' around fer now," she told her pokemon. "It's our last day in Hoeen, better say goodbye to this ol' forest." She explained to her pokemon.

* * *

7:00PM came and Ruby was going to be late. His knuckles were white as he gripped his pen, scribbling across the page. "Damnit!" He yelled slamming his free hand on the desk. He was going to be late on his best friend's birthday and all his Seniors and Juniors were going too, it would be embarrassing if he showed up late. And he was right next door too! As his pen scribbled across the paper, sweat dripping to his forehead he swore to himself he'll never listen to his conscience ever again.

'I just had to listen to the crazy part of me.' 'I can hear you, you know.' Said conscience's voice was heard.

'Like I care,'

'And if you thought this was a bad ideas why are you still doing it?'

'...'

'My thoughts exactly,' said his conscience with a smug voice. Ruby sighed and finished writing his explanation in the leather book. Got up and ran out of the house in hand with a leather book and a small nicely wrapped box (it was a part two gift for Sapphire).

* * *

"Hey! SSG, when is Girly Boy getting here? He's missing out!" Gold questioned his girlfriend, walking around the house with a plastic cup in his right hand (don't worry everyone made sure it wasn't an alcoholic drink) and his indestructible cue in the other. The Johto duo had just arrived to the party they were a bit late because there may or may not been an incident with Gold flirting with every Hoeen girl he saw, and Crystal may or may not have been kicking the living lights out of him every time he attempted to get a girl's number. Green shook his head in disappointment at his junior's behavior, at the same time wondering why Crystal was even dating him in the first place. Sapphire was out in the backyard while Blue, who was sitting next to him was muttering in a very angry tone about how Ruby was arriving late and Sapphire was leaving him for four years.

"Messing up my shipping," he heard her say.

"Pesky woman stop complaining," Green told her. The brunette just glared at him.

"You would understand if you weren't if you had some fun in your life."

"This conversation isn't fun,"

"And why is that so?" Blue asked putting her hands on her hips. Green turned his back on Blue and started to walk away.

"Because this is a conversation I'd rather not waste my saliva on." Blue started to run after him, her arms waving in the air the other Dex Holders decided it would be best to leave the bickering duo on their own. Yellow and Red sighed knowing that they have to help the two make-up the next day. Platina, Diamond and Pearl watched the two walk out yelling insults at each other.

"Senior Yellow, Senior Red do they always do this?" Platina asked.

"Sadly," Red replied before taking a drink of his soda. Yellow just nodded in response.

BAM!

"I'm here!" Everyone turned to see Ruby at the front door,panting while his knees were bent to keep him balanced his right hand held a nicely wrapped box and a brown leather book, while the other was resting on the doorway. Even though his voice was in a low volume the Dex Holders still heard him complain about how much he was sweating. After a few more seconds he stood up and readjust his tie. Blue and Green walked back in the room, both very oblivious to their surroundings because they were focused in their current argument.

"Pesky woman!" Green exclaimed with his arms up in the air. "Just leave me alone!" The Kanto girl just stuck her tongue out in response. Green gave out an angry growl as he glared at her with his emerald green eyes.

"Please! If I left you alone your life will be dull as grey."

"I like my life to be dull as grey if it means your out of my life!" Blue looked taken back for a second, but quickly changed her expression to avoid any signs that would show her weakness.

"Fine then!" She yelled back. "From now on enjoy having a dull life you F**king Bastard!" She turned and everyone immediately avoided eye-contact to prevent being in the wrath of an angry Blue. All the Dex Holders where thinking the same thing 'Good luck Senior Red and Yellow.' Her ocean-blue eyes fell on a ruby-red ones.

'Uh-oh' Ruby thought.

"YOU!" Ruby jumped and hid behind Gold.

"Y-yes Senior Blue?"

"Come here!" Blue walked over and Gold immediately stepped sideways in order to avoid extreme injuries.

"Sorry GB, your on your own." He whispered. Blue grabbed his ear that was just under the cotton green soft band of his hat and dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Ow!" The Coordinator yelled flailing his arms and legs as the female Kanto native dragged him towards the kitchen. The other Dex Holders (except for Green and Sapphire) all sweat dropped watching Blue kicked open the door and threw him in the kitchen. She turned and gave one last glare at Green, stepped-or more so stomped into the kitchen and slammed the door. Everyone turned to look at the brunette, who was suddenly interested on the brown hard wood floor.

"Dude," Gold said. "You're in huge trouble." Crystal and Silver sighed and both smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"What's going on?" Sapphire asked standing on the doorway that lead to the backyard.

"Green Senpai is in HUGE trouble!" Pearl exclaimed. Diamond stepped away from his best friend just in case Green decided to give his junior a beating.

"Its a long story Senior Sapphire," platinum said bowing at her said senior.

"Where's Senior Blue?"

"With Ruby in the kitchen." Silver said. Sapphire's ears perked up.

"Rubys 'ere?!"

"Yup," Diamond lazily answered while stuffing more rice balls in his mouth.

"But Senior Blue is talking to hims and she is in a bad mood right now." Crystal explained giving a quick glance at Green, who glared back.

"Just wait for a few minutes."

"Alright."

"So Sapphire, when does your ferry leave?" Yellow asked.

"Around 10, Senior Yellow I have a question."

"What is it?"

"About that phone call last night. Are you really Senior Red's girlfriend?" Red and Yellow's face flushed.

"N-no its not like that!" Red said waving his hands nervously.

"Ye-yeah its n-n-nothing like that!" Gold smirked.

"She likes smart guys." He stated. Red frowned while Yellow looked away. The others just giggled at their Seniors' behavior.

* * *

"Listen here Lover Boy." Blue stated glaring at the Hoeen Dex Holder. "I want you to confess your love to Sapphire today or you will never hear the end of this." Ruby hid the box and leather book behind his back, he decided to answer with a nod. It was the safest way to respond to an angry Blue. Just nod and don't say a word. Unfortunately for Ruby his Senior noticed this action and quickly snatched the items from his hands. "And what do we have here?" Blue said with a smirk.

"Its for... Sapphire," Ruby answered. Ruby swore that his senior's eyes sparked for a second then her cold icy blue eyes became a warm sea blue eyes.

"Is it?" She asked jumping up and down. "That's so sweet!" She exclaimed happily Ruby made a mental note to take his senior to the doctor after the party was over. Before Ruby could do anything else Blue grabbed him by the collar. "Confess. To. Her." Venom dripped from her voice. Ruby nodded not bothering to say a word. She dropped the contest coordinator, clapped her hands together."Now if you excuse me..." She walked out of the kitchen all he could hear was

"Ow! Pesky girl!", "Ah! Green senpai are you ok?", "Blue! Calm down!", "Senior Blue! Let's work this out logically", "Where's the ketchup," and "YEAH! GET 'EM!" Ruby knew the two voices that said-more like shouted were- no doubt about it Gold and Sapphire. His confirmation?

"Gold, Sapphire! Don't encourage Senior Blue!", "Ow! That hurt Crystal." Hearing Sapphire's voice made his heart skip a beat. Ruby felt his face getting warmer, he took a deep breath before he placed his hand on the white wooden door and pushed it aside. What he saw was chaos. First off Blue was holding Green by his ear while Jiggilypuff **(A/N: did I spell that right?)** Was slapping his face repeatedly making both of his cheeks the shade of red. Red and Yellow just ignored the two and were just trying ro find a way to get away from both Blue and Green, knowing that they'll never hear the end of this. Platinum was watching her Seniors, shaking her head every once in a while as if to say 'Are my seniors actually act like this on a daily basis?' Diamond just stood there unconsciously munching on a donut. Pearl was freaking out as he watched one of his fellow fire starter DexHolder being...abused by a Jigglypuff. Silver just stood there watching in amusement while Gold and Sapphire were whining and rubbing the back of their heads, Crystal had a smug look on her face. Gold looked up, still rubbing his head he noticed the contest coordinator.

"Hey GB!" Everyone stopped their activity and their attention focused on the 16 year old.

"... Hey Gold." Sapphire turned red when she and Ruby made eye contact. The white hat boy was suddenly interested with his shoes. Blue smirked.

"Well I think we should leave you two alone. Right Greenie?" Even though she had a sweet face on venom dripped out of her voice as she said the last word. Every gulped afraid to do anything their fate depended on "Greenie". Green hesitated before nodding his head in agreement.

"Y-yes...s-sw-sweetie." Everyone sweat dropped that was a first Green stuttering and calling someone "sweetie". Blue smiled.

"Good," everyone, but Ruby and Sapphire walked out of the room (Green being dragged by the ear). The two teens stood there in awkward silence both waiting for one of them to make the first move. "..."

* * *

Blue slammed her fist down on the counter. "Goddamn it Ruby! Say something!" The other DexHolders were watching the scene from the kitchen, they were spy- I mean observing the scene from the window. The doors were slightly open so that they could see what was going on at the same time not being noticed by the two Hoenn DexHolders. Red scratched his head in confusion.

"Um... Blue?"

"What?"

"Why does Ruby have to make the first move? Couldn't it be anyone of them?"

"Red, you dug your own grave." Gold said. Crystal wacked him on the head. "Ow!" Blue ignored Gold's comment and decided to answer Red's question.

"Because Red, a real gentleman would make the first move. Not just stand there looking like an idiot." Blue responded.

"So does that mean I'm a gentleman?" Gold asked.

"No you're just Gold."

* * *

"...Thanks." Sapphire said.

"F-for what?" The ruby-eyed boy responded.

"Fer coming today and spending the whole day with me. I really appreciate it." Sapphire explained her cheeks turning red. Ruby flushed.

"Um.. No problem, I- I want to give you this." Ruby said shaking as he gave her the small nicely wrapped box. After Sapphire tore the wrapping paper off she carefully took off the lid (that's a first). What she saw inside was a necklace it looked like one half of those ying and yang necklaces, but instead of being white and black- vice versa, it was sapphire blue and the circle was ruby red. She looked up and saw Ruby taking out his necklace from under his shirt. It was the other half of ying and yang, but it was ruby red and the circle was sapphire blue. Now that she thought about it, it looked like the necklaces she was looking at earlier at the carnival except the colours were a bit different. Ruby grabbed the two items and place them next to each other, it fit perfectly. "I saw you looking at these earlier, when I went back to that booth they didn't have the ones you were looking at anymore. But I saw this and it reminded me of you." Ruby said.

"Thanks," was all Sapphire could get out of her mouth.

"There's something else I need to give you." Before Sapphire could respond Ruby wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a long kiss on the lips. At first Sapphire's eyes were wide open in surprise of what Ruby had just done. But after a while she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed his head towards her to deepen the kiss. A few seconds later they broke apart from the lack of oxygen. Both panting trying to catch their breath. Suddenly...

"OW!" Ruby yelled as he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Why did yer do that?!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"What did you mean why did I do that? Its because I like you."

"...so you remember?"

"...yeah."

SMACK! "Ow! Now what was that for?"

"For pretending you didn't remember the Mirage Island incident!" Ruby took out the brown leather book. "What's that fer?"

"I wrote something down, it explains everything about my feelings towards you, why my family left after the salamace incident, and why I pretended to forget about the incident. Take it Sapph." Ruby insisted. Sapphire hesitated before snatching the book from Ruby's hands.

* * *

Blue jumped around, dancing her victory dance. "Yay!" She said. The others (mostly Green) decided not to interfere with her happy moment after all they did not want an angry Blue in their hands. The best part? They got it all on video. Blue shut down the camera and walked out of the kitchen, everyone hesitated before following her lead. "Congrats! Lovebirds!" Blue greeted the two blushing 16 year olds. "That was ssooo kaaawwwaaaiiii!" she slung both of her arms around her neck. "So how's my new couple?" Throughout the night everyone sat and enjoyed their get together before Sapphire left for her ferry. Though it is still a mystery on how Blue and Green made up after that fight.

* * *

It was now 10PM and everyone was at the docks giving their last goodbyes to the sapphire-eyed girl. Ruby was the last one to come up to her, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. His last words to her was "I'll be waiting for you." And maybe, just maybe Ruby was convinced that brown leather book wasn't a stupid gift after all.

* * *

'_Dear Sapph, _

_First off I would like to agree with you. I am a jerk for pretending about forgetting your confession at Mirage Island. I was being stubborn with my feelings, I would always convince myself that it was for the best and you deserve someone better I didn't want to hurt you like what I did all those years ago. But as time pass by my mere "crush" on you has been stronger than ever and every time you were with fanboys, jealousy would just boil through my blood. I had a great time with you today at the carnival, even though I was making a mess out of my clothes and I finally figured out my feelings. I guess what I'm trying to say Sapphire Birch is... I love you, I always had, always will. I see you soon my jewel. -Ruby'_

* * *

** Ok so that wasn't the most romantic letter, but I tried my best. Once again I am sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I also apologized if you this story sucked. **


End file.
